


Interlude VII

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary 221B [61]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Caring Castiel, F/M, Forebodings, M/M, musings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: A further heavenly aside, and trouble is a-brewing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majesticduxk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/gifts).



“That was so sweeeeet!” Mrs. God trilled, watching as the two men stood in front of some cottage belonging to a long-dead author. “Doing something for the man he loves!”

“He does not know that he loves him yet”, God reminded Her. “Remember dear, Castiel is an angel. They are not built to cope with emotions. And then there is our former hunter who, as you may well remember, is hardly the sort of man to even consider a relationship with another man.”

“But he loves him”, She pointed out. “And it's so sweeeeet!”

God did not roll His eyes. But it was close.

“Love has neither rhyme nor reason, as the guy who lived at that cottage once wrote”, He said. “Fortunately our Castiel has the sort of patience levels to wait for his friend to work out his Feelings, and our hunter will get there. Eventually.”

“It is a pity that they cannot live openly as husbands, in their time”, She said. “But maybe when we get them back to where they should be....”

“Let us cross that bridge when we come to it”, He said firmly. “They still have to live their lives as Holmes and Watson first – and get through them unscathed.”

“Talking of scathing, I heard that secretary of yours was sounding off about the whole project again”, She said disapprovingly. “I really think that he needs replacing.”

“Metatron is good at his job”, God said mildly. “And one cannot punish people for having an opinion.”

“Hmm”, She said. “I still think that he will be trouble some day. His sort always are.”


	2. Chapter 2

_[Begin narration by Mr. Sherlock Holmes]_

Before we had left Baker Street for our last case, I had observed to our estimable (and terrifying) landlady Mrs. Harvelle that Watson always seemed to get more bacon of a morning than I did. She had fixed me with what was most definitely a Look – I had nearly run for it there and then! - and had remarked that she knew full well that the doctor gave me at least half his bacon ration every morning, and that she felt that he deserved at least some for himself. I was not sure as to quite what she meant by my 'kicked puppy look'; it was not as if I forced him to hand over the food. 

Not every day.

All right, perhaps I was a little ashamed of myself. But, bacon!

Both Watson and I worked in professions where we provided services to people in return for money, so gratitude, when it came, was a rare bonus. The occasional small gifts and kindnesses that Watson did for me – I knew, for example, that it cost him far more than it was worth to obtain some of the rarer flavours of barley-sugar that I liked, as they were only available from the expensive Fortnum & Mason's department store in Piccadilly – meant so much to me. So when I was able to return the favour, by arranging with Inspector Macdonald at the start of our last case to base ourselves in Shakespeare's Stratford rather than the far more convenient town of Chipping Norton, and then reward my friend with a week of sightseeing, his look of eternal gratitude was worth more to me than all the tea in China. I would do anything for this man.

I was, at it happened, less than six months from finding out just how far I would go for him.

_[End narration by Mr. Sherlock Holmes]_


End file.
